


Distracted On The Job

by inspired_being



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_being/pseuds/inspired_being
Summary: Draco and Harry have been sent out to monitor a known suspect's storage shed as part of an investigation into altered potion ingredients. When Harry gets restless from hours of watching and waiting, Draco finds a way to help the time pass with a little more enjoyment.





	Distracted On The Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/gifts).



> To Leontina, I hope you enjoy this gift as much as I enjoyed creating it from your wonderfully suggestive prompt.  
> Thanks to the mods for being wonderfully accommodating and making sure my experience in this fest was again a positive one.

“Maybe I should go check on the wards,” Harry said to Draco as they sat on a park bench down the road from their suspect’s storage shed. They were both under disillusionment charms.

“Why? Don’t you trust me?” Draco asked.

“Of course I trust you. I wouldn’t have you as my partner if I didn’t. I just…”

“Expected something to happen sooner?”

Harry sighed. “We’ve been here nine hours. According to our sources, she was supposed to receive another shipment of ingredients this morning and all the evidence so far has been linked to this location.”

“Doesn’t mean it gets brought here straight way. There is a reason this is a stakeout and not a straightforward raid.”

Draco imagined Harry silently mocking him and smirked to himself. 

A few minutes later, he heard rustling coming from the grass. He looked down to see indents forming and disappearing in the shape of footsteps. Harry was pacing.

“You're going to give us away if you keep doing that.”

“And you're talking isn't?”

Draco rolled his eyes, then remembered Harry couldn’t see him. He scanned the area around them. It was a quiet village with one main road leading in and out. The storage shed was near the outskirts, down a narrow winding road. Draco had rigged the area so his wand would tell him if anything came within a thirty foot radius of the shed. He’d also cast a spell that would alert them to any magic being used within the radius. So far, in the nine hours since he’d cast the spell, his wand had remained basically lifeless.

The sun was beginning to set as Draco continued to watch Harry’s foot falls in the grass. The contraptions Harry referred to as cars were growing in numbers on the road and the Muggles seemed to be returning to the few houses spread along the roadside.

“Harry,” Draco whispered.

“What?” came Harry’s whispered reply. 

“I think we should move somewhere less conspicuous.”

“Finally giving in and going to let me get closer to the shed?”

“Nothing of the sort. I just think we need a bit more cover from the growing number of eyes around.” 

Draco stood and grabbed the air where he thought Harry’s arm would be based on the indents in the grass. His hand connected with Harry’s bicep on the first attempt, which seemed to stop his partner in his tracks. “Let’s go down the path between wall of this paddock and the wall of that estate over there.”

“Sure, let’s take cover closer to the people you want to take cover from,” Harry mocked.

“Got any better ideas other than to stand out here in the open? Between the walls we’ll at least have enough cover to remove our disillusionment charms. I don’t know about you, but being under one for too long can be unsettling.”

Draco felt Harry’s arm relax before he heard the resigned sigh, then felt Harry start to turn around and face the direction Draco wanted to head. Draco loosened his grip of Harry’s arm, but kept his hand raised, feeling across Harry’s muscular back before grabbing hold of the opposite arm.

“Lead the way,” Harry said, voice still whisper quiet.

Draco didn’t need to be told twice. He walked them over and down the cobbled path between the tall stone walls. With the cover of the growing darkness and the walls, Draco took the opportunity to remove his and Harry’s disillusionment charms.

“You could have warned me you were about to do that.”

“What? And spoil the fun of seeing your surprised and annoyed face?” Draco said, with his usual smirk. He knew it drove Harry nuts. As expected, he received a scowl before Harry started pacing again. 

“What are we going to do?” Harry asked after a few minutes of pacing. “We should probably send a report to the office and see if they’ve picked up any more leads while we’ve been out here. Or if there have been any more incidents.”

Draco hardly paid any attention to what Harry was saying. He had been admiring his figure instead. He still couldn’t get over how sexy Harry looked in his black and purple Auror robes and how the purple played with the green of his eyes, even in the growing dark. They’d been Auror partners for a couple of years. But only a few months had passed since he’d taken the courage to make the move he had been sure Potter kept hinting at but never followed through with. He hadn’t been disappointed.

“While the dragon’s blood laced with bloodroot caused a substantial amount of issues, it was expensive enough to not have spread very far. But with fluxweed and horklump juice being targeted, the indicients of explosions and potion related admissions to St. Mungo’s have increased dramatically. If the rumours that flobberworm mucus is the next target ingredient are true, we need to catch this witch before it gets out into the market.”

Harry paused his pacing for a moment after turning back to Draco again. “Are you sure your wand hasn’t given you any signs of movement or magic in the area?”

“Positive that I’ve had no signs from my wand,” Draco answered then added under his breath, “At least, not the wand you’re referring to.” Why did Harry have to look so sexy while they were on duty?

“What was that?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“Nothing important.” Draco moved closer to where Harry had stopped pacing. “So, remind me, what’s the plan when the wards do go off?”

“We go and investigate, of course.”

“You plan to investigate a magic matter in a Muggle town in your Auror robes?” Draco asked. His question made Harry look down at his attire. “You should probably take the robe off,” Draco suggested. “I presume you have some Muggle clothes underneath?”

Harry stared at Draco for a few seconds, trying to work out what he was up to, before accepting Draco’s suggestion at face value and removing his robe. With a flick of his wand and a couple of non-audible incantations, Draco shrunk the robe and levitated it into the breast pocket of Harry’s shirt.

He gazed down to see Harry was wearing his favourite dark blue jeans, which were tight enough for Draco to see the small bulge growing in the front.

Draco moved closer to Harry so their bodies touched and whispered in his ear. “Much better.” As he pulled back, he left a light kiss on the side of Harry's stubble covered cheek.

He knew it was taking a lot of Harry’s willpower not to respond to Draco’s advances. “Do I really need to remind you that we’re on duty?”

Draco moved his hand over Harry’s growing bulge. “Might need to remind yourself while you’re at it.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s wrist and pulled the offending hand away from his crotch. Draco smirked before stepping back to start casting protective spells around them so they wouldn’t be discovered.

“What are those for?”

“A little privacy. I'm not that much of an exhibitionist.”

“Seriously?” Harry didn't look particularly pleased with the idea, but Draco knew that would change soon enough.

“Being on duty hasn’t stopped you on previous occasions,” Draco reminded him.

“Yeah, well… we weren’t on an important stakeout on those occasions, nor were we out in public.”

Draco was glad to hear Harry wasn't denying his lasciviousness.

“With my protective spells around us, we’re as good as being in your office at the Ministry. And we’ll still have my wand to alert us if anything occurs around the shed.”

“That’s not the point, Draco, and you know it.”

Having finished casting the protective spells, Draco moved back in front of Harry. “Do I?” He ran his hand over the front of Harry’s jeans again. “I like this point,” he said, punctuating his words by lightly squeezing the top of Harry bulge while licking a line up Harry’s neck. This elicited a moan from Harry’s lips and Draco knew he finally had him on board.

Draco captured Harry’s lips in a long sensual kiss, while moving his hands up Harry’s shirt, feeling his firm torso. He felt Harry hands grip the top of his hips, pulling him closer. It wasn’t enough for Draco, so he walked Harry backward until he was against the wall and Draco was able to push his hips more firmly into Harry’s, rubbing their members together and feeling Harry moan into his mouth as they kissed.

Draco moved his kisses down to Harry’s jaw and neck, stopping to suck and lick at the tantalising hollow areas, all of which didn’t fail to draw appreciative sounds from Harry’s lips. As much as Draco loved to hear the sounds and breathless words coming from Harry’s mouth, he didn’t want to blow their cover any more than Harry did. So he took a moment to add a Silencing Charm to the protective spells around them.

While he was casting the spell, Harry’s hands wandered over his torso and down his back, over his tight butt and down to his muscular legs. But Draco wasn’t going to let Harry have his way with him tonight.

Putting his wand back into his pocket, he grabbed Harry’s wrists and pinned them to the stone wall beside his head. He gave Harry’s mouth a quick passionate kiss, before moving back down to his neck with Harry leaning his head back against the wall to give him better access.

With Draco still pinning his arms in place, Harry used his legs and hips to find the most pleasurable positions for rubbing their bulges together. When Draco couldn’t take it anymore, he turned Harry around and pinned both of his arms above his head with one hand, while he used his other to unzipped Harry's jeans and pushed them, with his underwear, down past his knees. From there they proceeded to fall to his ankles.

Draco undid his own trousers, freeing his erection, and proceeded to press himself between Harry’s pale cheeks. The sound of flesh on flesh took Draco’s arousal to another level and he knew if he didn’t stop to prepare Harry soon, he wasn’t going to make it inside him like he wanted.

Letting go of Harry’s wrist to step back, he pulled his wand from his pocket and spelled lube onto his fingers. Anticipating Draco’s next move, Harry shuffled back and bent at the hips as he leaned against the wall. Please with Harry’s eagerness, Draco didn’t hesitate to cover his hole with lube and start working his finger inside. Harry gasped at the first entry of Draco’s digit but was soon leaning further forward and moving his hips back.

When Draco thought Harry was loose enough, he spelled more lube onto his throbbing erections and gradually pushed his way inside until he was fully seated. He knew Harry was ready for him to move when his hips nudged back into his own and heard Harry’s whispered, “Please, Draco.”

Draco enjoyed the encouragement. He started slowly moving out and back in, working his way up to a good rhythm and pace which then allowed him to reach around Harry’s waist and take hold of his stiff member. He pumped his hand over Harry’s cock in time with his thrusts from behind.

It didn’t take long for Draco to feel Harry’s release over his hand along with the tightening of Harry’s hole around his own dick. After that he was on the edge himself and he only managed a few more quick, hard thrusts before he found his own release.

Panting softly from the effort, Draco leaned on Harry’s back, listening to Harry catching his breath as well.

“Do you mind if I stand up now?” Harry asked after a short while.

“Oh, right.” Draco languidly pulled himself up and out of Harry so he could stand. When he did, Harry turned to face Draco and pulled him into a loving kiss. 

As soon as the kiss ended, Harry searched for his wand. He seemed to be back in work mode as soon as he laid his hand on it, swiftly starting to clean himself up. Taking the hint that their pleasurable break was over, Draco took his own wand out and started doing the same.

While they were cleaning up, Draco’s wand began to spin wildly in his hand.

“Would you look at that,” he exclaimed. “Guess we should check out what’s causing it.”

Harry rolled his eyes then waved his wand to finish righting his clothes and correcting Draco’s before casting disillusionment charms over them both. Next, Draco felt Harry clamped a hand around his bicep and disapparated them without warning.


End file.
